


Melinda's Log, Attempt 7

by lah_mrh



Category: Chip's Challenge (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Science Experiments, Unwitting Guinea Pigs, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Melinda has a new test subject.





	Melinda's Log, Attempt 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I really hope you like it.

Attempt 7

Subject Name: Chip McCallahan  
Age: 17 yrs 9 months  
Height: 5' 8"  
Weight: 130 lb  
Health: Good

General Notes: Subject obtained from local high school, believes he is competing for entry into a prestigious computer club. Subject is intelligent and reasonably fit, and the observed isolation from his peers will reduce suspicion should the worst happen. (See Attempt 4 for further details.) 

In other news, I have perfected my cloning machine, after the unfortunate issues experienced in Attempt 6. It is my hope that this will severely reduce the time spent finding new test subjects and allow me to focus more fully on my research. In the interests of avoiding waste, I have decided to add the results from Attempt 6 to the maze. I believe that introducing this extra variable will produce valuable data for my records.

My log of the subject's response to the first eight 'acclimation' tasks is as follows:

 

Task 1

Despite being informed that he was on a deadline, Subject spent valuable seconds examining his surroundings, showing particular interest in the timer attached to his wrist. However, once he realised the purpose of the task, he quickly grasped the use of chips, keys, locks, and sockets, and completed the task a full three seconds faster than the previous record. A promising start.

 

Task 2

Having noticed previous subjects' difficulty in moving the earth blocks, I reduced their weight for this run-through. This appears to have been a success, as Subject easily moved them into the water and made his way to the exit with no problems. Subject did, however, show a fear response when confronted with genetically modified ants, and was heard to remark, "Holy crap, giant bugs."

 

Task 3

Cloning machine on standby, but so far unnecessary. Despite inability to swim, Subject quickly became proficient in use of specially designed flippers. Subject however required much encouragement to enter fire, even when provided with protective boots. Further research into this aversion is required.

 

Task 4

Subject quickly grasped the function of the toggle walls, as well as the tank controls. However, as in Attempt 3, Subject injured himself by uncovering fire while moving blocks. Following the injury Subject was sedated for his own safety, but after an examination it was determined that the resulting burns were treatable and the cloning machine was unnecessary at this time.

 

Task 5

Subject's aversion to fire has increased after injury in previous task. He kept as far from the fireballs as possible and no amount of evidence that they are limited to pre-set paths seemed to reassure him. Should this become a greater issue, pharmaceutical assistance is an option, however since the subject's psychological issues did not prevent him from completing the task within the given time limit I would prefer not to interfere with the experiment at this stage.

 

Task 6

Subject seemed more relaxed during this task, perhaps due to the lack of fire. He discovered the false wall faster than any previous subject and while he wasted valuable seconds attempting to break through the invisible wall, he soon discovered the secret stash of chips and reached the exit successfully.

 

Task 7

Subject showed initial distrust of the teleporters, but once accustomed to them used them without difficulty. As intended, the thieves provoked an anger response, leading the subject to demand his boots back. Subject backed down when the thieves' full power became apparent, but continued to grumble under his breath for the remainder of the task.

 

Task 8

I decided during this run-through to introduce one of the aforementioned remnants of Attempt 6's use of the cloning machine. In a nod to its somewhat unusual appearance, I have dubbed it 'the teeth'. The creature showed moderate intelligence, targeting the subject and moving towards him directly. Fortunately for the subject, he proved to be much faster than the teeth and was able to escape, though not without an unfortunate scar on one leg. I also discovered that the teeth appear to have an aversion to gravel and dirt, refusing to cross them. While not currently useful, this may be prove to be valuable knowledge in the future, especially if I should someday need to wrangle the creatures myself.

 

Conclusion

Despite obvious issues, Subject has proven himself to be an excellent choice for this project, and I hope to begin Stage 2 just as soon as the new shipment of bear traps arrives.


End file.
